


Dark Places & Safe Places

by JournalOfTheDead



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, James is worried boy, M/M, Mental torture (kinda), Mitch is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfTheDead/pseuds/JournalOfTheDead
Summary: James knew this tactic all too well, he’s been through this before… A long time ago, taking a breath he stares the woman, The Alpha, in the eyes.  He couldn’t show fear, not around her… His fear will only give her the upper hand, from his time at the Whispers he was taught not to show fear, not to show emotion…





	Dark Places & Safe Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla/gifts), [TheBrothersRowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/gifts).



_ "You're not leaving again, traitor." _

 

James glared at the man, his fists clenching. There was no way... How did they find him?  Why did they look for him and what was the reason for doing so? The man glares at him and Leans close,  "We're going to have fun with you..." The man whispers, making James shudder.  _ Fucking pig _  He thought,  the man scoffs and stands up, but not before backhanding James.   

 

"You don't fucking scare me."  He hisses, making the man chuckle darkly. "You will be."  He steps closer to James, making him back up, his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn't going to let this man touch him.  The man chuckles again and James keeps backing up until his back hits the wall, James narrows his eyes watching as the man pulled a knife out from his back pocket.  

 

“Let’s see how these walls will look painted with your blood.”  The man grins wickedly, moving closer the man bring the knife close to James’ arm. Before the tip of the blade could even puncture his arm, someone enters the room. 

 

“Enough.”  A deep voice calls out into the dimly lit room. The man grumbles and moves away, and James lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  A bright light was shined in the room, making James wince a bit. 

 

_ Interrogation… _

 

James knew this tactic all too well, he’s been through this before… A long time ago, taking a breath he stares the woman,  _ The Alpha,  _ in the eyes.  He couldn’t show fear, not around her… His fear will only give her the upper hand, from his time at the Whispers he was taught not to show fear, not to show emotion…

 

The Alpha steps inside, the man from before at her side, surprisingly, the Alpha had her mask off.  Though, the darkness covered most of her features, James narrows his eyes, he wasn’t going to let them play mind games with him. He wasn’t going to break, he’ll take whatever they throw at him. “Good to see you again, traitor…”  The Alpha spoke, her tone was emotionless. 

James just glared at the woman, his gaze full of hate and rage, this woman was no leader just a coward hiding behind a mask. He wasn’t going to say anything, he knew that it would do nothing to stop what was about to happen.  

 

“Nothing to say?”  The Alpha tsked, she snaps her fingers twice and the man from before walked towards him again, “Go to hell.” He growls,  he wasn’t afraid of her, nor this man in here with her. The man laughs darkly and glances back at the Alpha, who gives a single nod, then a swift kick was delivered to James’ side. Clenching his teeth, James bit back a groan. The man kneels down next to James, a sinister smile on his lips, something about it made James shiver.  

 

“Still have nothing to say, traitor?”  The man whispers, reaching out to stroke James’ cheek, before he could even touch him, James bit down harshly onto the man’s finger. Breaking through the flesh, making him cringe as the metallic taste filled his mouth, the man yelped and pulled his hand back harshly. “You little Bitch!” He snarled slapping James again. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, James made eye contact with the Alpha and the horrible excuse of a man.  

 

The Alpha just tilted her head, from the darkness he could almost see her smirking. She snaps three times, the man backed off and went back to her side, talking quietly to each other. The man nods and the Alpha clicks her tongue, “You know what to do…” She whispers to the man and leaves the room. James takes a breath,  _ don’t let him get to you… Don’t let him get to you.   _ He thought to himself, James would take everything and not crack. He couldn't 

 

“I bet those kids at that school would make great recruits....” The man whispers, walking slowly back to him. James’ head snapped up at that,  _ no… How does he know? The whispers shouldn’t know about the school!   _

 

The man’s smirk grew, “That got your attention, huh?” He chuckled sending a sharp kick to his side. “We’ll break them.”  He whispers in his ear, James growls and glares at him. “Don’t you fucking go near them.” He hisses, that got him a hard punch to the face.  James cringed, he was letting this man get to him… 

 

The man leans down and whispers something that sent a chill down his spine:  “We’ll even kill that boy… The one you seem so close to.” James shook his head,   _ no, no… No! Not fucking Mitch! Kill me instead!    _ “Looks like we know who to kill first…”  The man whispers, making James’ blood run cold. 

 

**_“NO!”_ ** He yells, jumping when the man set a hand on his shoulder.  

~~~~

 

“James!”  He heard someone yell, a hand was placed on his shoulder making him yelp. His eyes snap open and he sits up, his breaths choppy and tears streaming down his face. 

 

“James...You’re okay..” His heart skipped a beat at the voice, slowly he looks over. Mitch was sitting besides him, his brown hair in disarray and his pale green eyes holding concern... _ He was okay _ … Honestly, James didn’t care about himself, he only cares about Mitch and the kids at this school.   “M-Mitch?” He whimpered, his voice cracking. Without hesitation he threw himself in Mitch’s arms, sobbing heavily. 

 

In an instant, Mitch wrapped his arms around him, and that just made James cling to Mitch even more.   _ He’s okay,  he’s okay… The schools okay…   _

 

“Hey… It’s okay… It was just a dream…” Mitch whispered to him, a bit awkwardly. James squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the upcoming tears back he didn’t want to cry again. He didn’t want to show any weakness, he couldn’t… It was just a dream, but it felt so  _ real.   _ “I… I’m so sorry…”  He whispers, Mitch lets out a heavy breath and runs a comforting hand down his back, his touch gentle and sweet. 

 

“What are you sorry for…?”  Mitch asks, his voice surprisingly soft. James glances up, locking eyes with Mitch. “F-for waking you, worrying you…”  He whispers, the other boy smiles at him, this was a side of Mitch that only James got to see. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, It’s my job to worry.”  Mitch huffs, playfully rolling his eyes. Then he frowns and reaches down, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

 

James bit down on his bottom lip, did he? He didn’t know, should he? Would it even help with the fear of the said dream coming true? A part of James was still used to being alone, dealing with the nightmares himself and the other side of him wanted to open up to Mitch. They are dating…  

 

_ It’s the right thing to do, if I don’t tell him it would only make him worry more.  _

 

Sighing heavily, James laced their fingers together, moving himself even closer to Mitch.  “Do you remember when I told you about my old group?” He questions, his voice soft. 

 

“Yeah, I remember. Is that what you dreamed about?” 

 

James nods and bites down on his bottom lip, he could still hear the mans words in his head.   _ “We’ll even kill that boy… The one you seem so close to.”  _

 

“It felt so real, they were interrogating me this man was going to beat me then… The Alpha came in.”  He spat out the name, hate and anger surged through him and he didn’t look at Mitch, he just glanced away. 

  
  


Glancing up,  he forced himself to look at Mitch.  “Then she left, I wouldn’t speak to her. I knew not to. She would’ve had the upper hand if I did, the man stayed… I took the pain, then he mentioned the school and how they would break you.” A lone tear trails down his cheek, and Mitch’s eyes held understanding but no pity which was something James was grateful for.  

 

“Anything else?” Mitch asks, slowly beginning to run his fingers down his back. James nods slowly, and another wave of emotions hit him.  

 

“He mentioned you,  said… That he would kill you first.” James’ voice cracked and he let the tears fall. Just the thought of losing Mitch… He couldn’t lose anyone else, James couldn’t lose another person he loved.   _ He can’t lose him… _

 

“I can’t lose you, Mitch…”  He whispers. Mitch sighs softly, his brows knitting together and a soft chuckle leaving his lips. James raises a brow, his gaze questioning. Mitch leaned close and presses a kiss on his forehead, “It takes a lot to kill me.”  He whispers, and James glares a bit at that. 

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair, making James huff a bit. “You won’t lose me. You know why?” He smiles, moving his hand down so it was resting on his cheek. James leaned into his touch, his heart fluttering a bit. “Why?”  He asks softly. 

 

Mitch chuckles and kisses his cheek, then his lips. “Because that dream? Will never happen,  I won’t let it happen, nor will the others.” James’ cheeks burn and he looks down, trying to hide the obvious blush. 

_ Somethings never really change.  _

 

A finger is hooked under his chin, slowly bringing his face up. “I’ll chase away those bad dreams, okay?” James nods slowly, he trusts Mitch and with that he leaned close, bringing their lips together.  

 

“I love you..” He whispers, breaking the kiss. Mitch chuckles and pulls him close, “Love you too, walker boy. Now go back to sleep.” He mumbles with a yawn, James nods, falling asleep. Feeling safe and secure. 


End file.
